<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay with me a little bit longer by Odalyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131347">Stay with me a little bit longer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odalyn/pseuds/Odalyn'>Odalyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Digital Art, F/M, Fanart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:54:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odalyn/pseuds/Odalyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chocolate Box Round 6 treat</p><p>Hades and Persephone admiring the pomegranates</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stay with me a little bit longer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllerWrites/gifts">EllerWrites</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>EllerWrites I hope you like it, thanks for giving me inspiration to draw them. I've loved these two ever since I watched that episode of animated tales from around the world when I was a child. Thanks to this request I thought to find the clip and rewatched it.</p><p>PS: I don't know why but ginger/strawberry blond hair for Persephone is always my go to.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                   </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Open in new window for better resolution  ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>